


Danny has a kink

by lizlybear



Series: Satin and Lace [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Crossdressing Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Panties, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Top Steve McGarrett, Voyeurism, Women's Underwear, Workplace Sex, episode fushion, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny discovers a kink. Steve finds out he loves Danny in red.





	Danny has a kink

Danny is sitting on his couch, fingering the flimsy material from the pair of panties he stuffed in his pocket yesterday during the bus ride to the mansion. Softly caressing the material, he wonders how it will feel against his cock. Said appendage stirs at the mere thought of wearing the slutty undergarment. Steve put that thought in his head when mockingly asking him if he was going to wear it. Unfortunately, this particular panty would never ever fit. Taking a deep breath, he resolves to go to the lingerie store down town the first chance he gets.

A few days later, after a break in a case he finally has an opportunity to check out the store. Danny walks around the racks of undergarments but after a fruitless search he’s about ready to give up. A tap on his shoulder startles him. Turning around, he finds an employee whose name tag reads Charlotte.

“Sir, I can’t help but notice you look a bit lost. Are you looking for something special?”

Danny has never been shy and he’s not going to start now. “Well, Charlotte as a matter of fact I am looking for something special!”

He explains what he’s searching for, and, without batting an eye, Charlotte steers him to a far corner of the store. Danny eyes the small selection of lingerie made for men. He grabs the red silk and lace panty from the rack, letting it slide through his fingers.   


“That’s a great choice. My husband actually has that one in black and he loves it,” Charlotte says with enthusiasm.

Danny clears his throat. “So is there a size thing? What am I looking at here?”

After explaining how it works and recommending another pair of simple lace boxers Charlotte shoes him to the register and makes him promise to return soon.

Arriving home, he puts his purchase on the counter and tries to ignore it. After a nice, long shower he comes back to the bag. Sighing to himself, he picks it up and takes it into the bedroom. The anticipation is keeping his nerves on edge.

He decides on the fiery red panties that had caught his eye. He steps into them and shivers at the sensation of satin sliding over his legs. He pushes his half hard dick into the extra space specifically made for it and walks over to the mirror. He looks at himself and turns around a few times. The vibrant red looks perfect against his pale skin.

After admiring himself for an indecent amount of time he goes to the kitchen to grab a beer. It feels naughty and altogether liberating to just walk around in his new lingerie. He stands at the kitchen counter with a huge grin on his face. The sudden ringing of his phone shatters the silence and when he picks it up and sees Steve’s name he just knows the stupid seal is only five minutes away.

He answers.

Fucking hell. Of all the times to have a case.  


Danny rushes back to his bedroom, throws on a shirt and hesitates for a second before pulling his trousers over his lingerie. 

 

*****

 

He has been back to the lingerie store a number of times over the past few weeks. Charlotte was the perfect, discreet advisor. When she had recommended him a beautiful corset, he bought it right away. Unlike the panties he could regularly get away with, he didn’t have a chance to wear it yet. By now, he’s learned a few things about lingerie and bought more lace boxers and man-panties. He also found himself an expert on hair removal cream, smooth was better when wearing silk. There is a certain thrill in wearing his panties while working. He doesn’t do it all the time, but today he needed to feel good about himself, so he wore one of his sexy, lace boxers

Standing in the box, he comments on the suspect’s bra. The moment she tells him that he knows his lingerie and he sees Steve’s head snap to him, he knows he just made a mistake. Fuck. Steve is not going to let this go.

All morning, his partner keeps fishing about Danny’s knowledge on Victoria’s Secret. Danny just wants this day to be over, and it isn’t even noon yet. And now, because Danny can’t keep his big Jersey mouth shut, they had to go to the lingerie store.

He directs Steve over to Charlotte, who is folding lingerie in the middle of the store. The moment she sees Danny, her face lights up.

Danny greets her and  introduces Steve as his partner. He can see the wheels turning in her head and... Oh fuck! He didn’t think this through! He forgot about people’s tendencies to assume they were a couple.

As she comments on the perfume, Steve asks her about what else he bought and, to Danny’s horror,  she just straight up tells him about the corset. He manages to steer the conversation away from his purchase but he knows from the look Steve shoots him, that they would come back to it later.

There was no escaping it now. Was there? 

 

*****

 

Danny woke up horny and decided he had enough time for some me-time in the shower. He loved the smooth slide of his fingers in and out of his ass. The flick of his nail against the head of his cock, adding the right amount of pain into the mix, had him coming in less than five minutes. After a throughout cleaning he was ready to face the day.

Sitting at the breakfast table Danny thought about the last few weeks. He honestly thought he got away with it. There had been no mention of women’s underwear whatsoever. So he deemed it safe to wear his favourite panties, which happened to be his first pair. He loved the beautiful contrast the red made against his white skin. It made him feel confident, sexy and dangerous. The best part, of course, was that nobody knew he was wearing it.

It was supposed to be a slow day at work. Only it hadn’t quite turned out a slow day at all. They were chasing a perp through an alley that was littered with filth. Puddles of God-knows-what splashing up around Danny’s legs up to his thighs. He abhors being short on days like these. Up ahead, Steve catches up to the thief and tackles him into a container. Danny is bemoaning his ruined trousers and he expresses the need for an immediate shower.

Steve is giving him this look. It’s a look that feels intimate, a look that promises things. He can’t handle it. He’s convinced that Steve doesn’t realise he is giving him that look, and the sad truth is he wants Steve to  _ mean _ it. Danny has daydreams about his tall, strong and handsome partner. The boner-inducing kind of daydreams. Unfortunately, as far as Danny knows, Steve is a ladies man through and through. Probably for the best, because office romance tends to end in bad blood.

Danny tries to get Steve to drop him off at home, but to no avail. “There’s paperwork to be done,” Steve tells him, “and we have showers at work just for these situations.”

“I don’t have any clothes at work, and these trousers are ruined! Why do you have to be difficult, huh? Do you enjoy my misery, Steve? Do you?” Steve just pulls this stupid grin, and Danny honestly wants to slap it off his face. “What’s with that face? Stop it!”

“I didn’t even say anything. I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up. It’s not like you have something to hide, right?”

_ Oh God, the fucker knows _ . Danny has no idea how or why, but he’s certain Steve knows about his thing for lingerie.

He feels himself flush. He clicks his jaw shut and looks out the window. The moment Steve parks the car, Danny climbs out of the seat and marches inside. He doesn’t  bother to wait for Steve. The bastard can go and get shot for all he cares. He stomps into the office, only stopping to tell Kono he’s taking a shower. He grabs his emergency bag, which contains gym shorts, boxers and a t-shirt.

Entering the locker room, he notices a few people finishing up, so he parks himself on the bench at the very end of the room. He takes his shirt off and folds it, then takes off his shoes and socks in the slowest way possible. He really wants to hurry, because he doesn’t want to give Steve the satisfaction of seeing his lacy boxers.

The guys finally leave, and Danny stands up, popping the button on his trousers when a soft click of the door resonates through the room. He looks up and sees Steve standing at the door with a bag slung over his shoulder.

They lock eyes as Steve steps towards him.

Danny panics.

Steve knowing and Steve  _ knowing _ are two different things. Steve walks all the way over and drops his bag onto the bench next to Danny. He pulls his shirt over his head and drops his cargo pants.

“For someone so vocal about being filthy you’re taking your time getting out of your ruined things,” the Seal states while cocking his eyebrow at Danny.

Danny sighs. Fine, if Steve wants to play, Danny will play. He slowly unzips his trousers, keeping eye contact with Steve, and lets them pool around his legs. He sees Steve’s eyes drop to his crotch and hears a sharp intake of breath. He waits for the laughing or grunt of disgust, resigning himself to be ridiculed for the rest of his career.

“Can you, uh…” Steve clears his throat and tries again. “Can you turn around for me?”

Danny frowns, but goes with it and he turns around to show Steve his backside. A groan sounds behind him and it makes Danny smirk, because he understands that noise. It’s a I’m-so-turned-on-right-now sound. Oh, he can work with this. He bends over, picking his trousers of the ground, knowing the silky material will stretch obscenely over his ass. Straightening, Danny looks at Steve over his shoulder and lets his hand slide over his perky ass.

“You okay, sailor? You look a bit overheated,” he says, unable to keep the delight out of his voice.

Without a word, Steve surges forward and Danny barely has time to face him before Steve is on him. Steve kisses like he fights, hard, fast and punishing. Danny holds onto him, consumed by the kiss. After a while, the kiss turns slow and filthy, open mouthed and with way too much tongue. Neither man cares, and when Steve’s hands slide down his back to cup his ass cheeks, Danny pulls back and lets his head drop against Steve’s chest.

“Fuck, Danny. I suspected it, and God knows I imagined you in every possible pair of panties. But seeing it…   _ fuck _ .” Steve lets one of his hands slide into the panty, gripping a bare cheek and letting a long, dry finger rub along the crease of his ass. “I just…  I need…  can I, please?” Steve’s voice breaks.

Danny briefly contemplates the ramifications of having sex with his boss, his not-so-straight best friend really. And isn’t that a mindfuck, he can barely wrap his mind around it. Dismissing that little voice is hard, but in the end he wants what Steve can or will give, and if that is a one-off, then fuck it, he’ll take it.

“Yeah, okay babe. You can have anything,” Danny says with a tremble in his voice.

Steve doesn’t need any further encouragement. He swoops down and kisses the breath out of him. It leaves Danny gasping when Steve moves his assault to his neck. Slowly, Steve sinks to his knees, nuzzling along the silky outline of Danny’s straining cock.

It’s Danny’s turn to let out a groan.

Steve grins up at him as he slowly tongues the wet spot on the lingerie. Danny’s legs feels like rubber and he leans heavily on Steve’s shoulders. Steve stands up and kisses Danny again. He grabs his bag and searches around before pulling out a tube of lube.

“Are you kidding me? Really? This is just proof that the army is just like the boy scouts.”

“Navy, thank you. And it explains why you are never prepared for anything. Always waiting for backup, blah blah blah, nag nag nag. No wonder you got kicked out of the girl scouts,” Steve says with a grin. Sitting down on the bench, Steve pulls Danny into his lap and lets him grind against his grey boxer shorts. He uncaps the lube and slicks up his fingers.

“Girl…? It was boys scouts, you absolute ass!” Danny sputters but the rant completely gets away from him the moment Steve’s finger rubs against his hole.

Danny pulls Steve into a deep kiss. He keeps Steve in place with a hand at the nape of his neck. When Steve’s finger breaches him, he tightens his grip on Steve’s hair and groans into the kiss. Steve flicks a thumb over the head of Danny’s dick, which is peeking above the edge of the red panties. Danny shudders, his cock steadily leaking pre-cum.

As Steve pulls him higher up in his lap, he can feel Steve’s erection poking against his ass. He grinds down and Steve moans, breaking the kiss. He pulls his hand back and drops Danny onto the bench. As Steve stands up, Danny can see the wet spot at the front of the grey boxer shorts. Steve pulls them off and his cock slaps against his underbelly.

Danny bites his lip. Fuck, it looks perfect. Thick and long. He can’t wait to have it in him. He grabs the sides of his lingerie, wanting to pull it off, but Steve’s hands stop the motion.

“Leave it.” The sailor’s voice was rough.

Danny nods and Steve picks up the lube and motions for Danny to get up. He follows Steve into the shower. Steve turns the shower on and pushes Danny up against the cool wall inside the stall. Danny hisses when the cold tiles hit his back. Steve’s freakishly tall body is shielding him from the warm water.

Danny’s panties are only barely pushed aside when slick fingers resume their exploring. Danny cries out as the fingers brush against his prostate. Steve smirks and finds the spot again. Danny pushes back against the fingers, trying to get Steve to move faster. But the asshole won’t cooperate. He growls in frustration and Steve laughs at him.. But he does introduce a third finger to the mix. And when Steve is easily scissoring two fingers in and out, he pulls them free of Danny’s open and slick hole. He let’s his hands slide down until he can grasp Danny’s muscular thighs, urging Danny up. Danny lets Steve lift him up and he clamps his legs down just above Steve’s hips. The warm water cascading down is finally transferring to Danny as well.

Steve slips the lingerie down enough to get his dick in position. The sailor curses loudly as he wrestles with the lube. Eventually he manages to get the lube out and his cock slicked up. Danny feels Steve’s cock slide along his silk clad balls and over his open and exposed hole.

He shudders and grips Steve’s shoulders. When the tip pops past the tight muscle Danny lets his head fall back against the tiled wall and groans. Steve lets gravity do its work and Danny slowly bottoms out. Steve is panting, resting his head on Danny’s collarbone. Everything is still for a moment.

“Fuck, Sailor,  _ move _ . Give me proof that these,” — he caresses Steve’s biceps — “are not just for show.”

“Damn it, Danno,” Steve grounds out, his voice strained. “Give me a second.”

For once, Danny is the impatient one, he bears down and clenches his inner muscles. Steve curses and grabs Danny’s thighs. He lifts him up and lets him drop down. They both groan at the feeling. They can’t seem to find a rhythm.

Danny kisses Steve hard before urging him to pull out. He drops to the ground, standing on shaky legs. He turns around, facing the wall. He looks at Steve over his shoulder but Steve’s focus is on his ass. Danny clears his throat.

“Fuck, Danny. If you could see yourself.” Steve grabs his cock and gives it a few strokes before plastering himself against Danny’s muscled back. He lets his hand slide over Danny’s thighs with possessive admiration. Pulling Danny’s hips towards him, he positions his dick and slowly pushes it into Danny’s tight, slick hole.

He pulls back and drives his cock back in. The force shoves Danny against the wall. Danny braces himself by grabbing the iron shower rail. Steve sets a brutal pace. Danny reaches for his neglected cock, and starts stroking it in sync with Steve’s thrusts.

Steve shifts behind him and suddenly Danny has sparks running up his spine. His stomach muscles ripple and his hole clenches. When he hears a chuckle from behind he realises he is babbling.

“I knew you would be loud,” Steve says with an obvious grin in his voice.

“Bite me! If I am, it’s your fault.” Danny snaps out, groaning when Steve actually bites him.

“Animal! You absolute animal!” Danny huffs.

Every time Steve pulls out, Danny clamps his inner muscle. They’re both panting and their movements are getting frantic. Danny is jerking off with vigour and soon he feels his balls draw up. A white hot heat explodes in his belly and then he’s coming. Steve grips Danny hips, his thrusts become erratic.

“Come on babe, fill me up. Make me yours,” he tells Steve.

Steve groans, pushing in one last time and holds still. Danny can feel Steve’s cock pulsing inside of him. It feels fantastic and Danny’s dick twitches. If only he were younger, but he isn’t and right now his dick is spent and oversensitive. Steve lets his head fall between Danny shoulder blades. Both men panting, trying to get their breath back. After a few minutes Steve slowly pulls back and Danny hisses at the feeling. With every inch out he can feel hot cum sliding down his balls. Steve turns Danny around, bending down to give him a lazy kiss. Danny surges up into the kiss, standing on his tip toes. Steve’s hands slide down his back. A sudden slap sounds loud in the locker room and Danny sputters at Steve.

“Did you just slap me? Like honest to god slapped me? Are you insane? You Neanderthal ass!”

Steve pulls Danny’s panties up and gives him a hard kiss.

“We need to hurry or Kono and Chin will come looking. And as much as I love the sight of you in bright red I don’t think I’m willing to share this image with anyone else.” Steve says looking very serious.

Danny's brain is suddenly in overdrive. Steve didn’t want anyone to know. Fuck, did he just make the biggest mistake of his life? Wait, come looking?

“Steven, please tell me you locked the door. Please, please tell me you did not seduce me while anyone and their mother could have walked in.”

“Fine, I won’t tell you.”

Steve walks away and Danny just stands there under the hot shower blinking hard, staring at the spot Steve just vacated. A few seconds later Steve is back, tipping Danny’s head to give him another kiss.

“Mmmm I think kissing you is going to be my favourite thing from now on.” Steve is squirting shower gel onto his hands and starts rubbing it down Danny’s shoulders. That snaps Danny out of his stunned poise.

“I can do that myself, for fuck sake.” He pushes against the broad chest and turns around rubbing the suds over his own body.

He drops the wet panties and cleans his dick and balls, he reaches behind him but a large hand stops him. Steve’s fingers wiggle into his cleft, rubbing over the no doubt puffy and swollen, cum leaking rim. Steve hums before cupping his hand and letting the water flow over his hole.

“After we finish here, we’ll go pick up your stuff. You are staying over at my place this weekend, okay? I think we need to explore this lingerie wearing side of you.” Steve pulls Danny under the warm spray and they both rinse off. He turns off the shower and picks up the discarded panty, wringing the water out of it.

“And we should talk about how we are going to tell Gracie and Charlie that we are dating.” Danny’s jaw hits the floor. Okay, so maybe he was wrong about Steve but he would never ever admit to it.

“Fine, I’ll come and stay at yours. But we are not telling the kids yet. At least not until we’ve been dating for like a month.”

“Danno,” Steve says with an exaggerated sigh “we’ve been dating for six years. Our girlfriends knew it, and I think Grace knows it as well. Hell D, the whole island thinks we’re married. They have all just been waiting for us to confirm it.” Steve gives Danny a towel and ties one around his own waist. He walks out of the shower area into the locker room with the red panty in his hand. Danny follows, starting a rant about how there’s no privacy on the pineapple invested rock that’s called Hawaii.

He walks into Steve’s back mid rant. When he peers around him to see what made him stop, he flushes. Kono is standing in the middle of the locker room with a big grin on her face.

“It’s about time. Also, Steve when you disable a camera, Chin gets an alert. No worries, I deleted it. After I made a copy. It’s on your desk. You’re welcome. And Danny? You look fantastic in red.” She turns around and struts to the door, laughing like the maniac that she is.

 

Fin  

**Author's Note:**

> So after I watched season 6 Danny in lingerie and Steve liking it didn't leave my head and I got the idea to fuse s4e6 and s6e14 together. It's mostly porn and I think they are not too ooc. I hope you liked what I made of it. :)


End file.
